


【宁明/车】天真有邪 END

by ladynnn



Series: LPL电竞同人 [1]
Category: LPL电竞同人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynnn/pseuds/ladynnn
Summary: 主宁明，勿上升真人自娱自乐宁明永远是我心里的电竞白月光





	【宁明/车】天真有邪 END

 

请问 好想知道 这个世界 会有什么人  
愿意把 第一枝枪 送给未经 污染的灵魂  
虽然天地也不仁 若非必要 唤醒防御的本能  
能不能等一等  
——林宥嘉《天真有邪》

 

“你想跑哪里去？嗯？”  
被拉进高振宁房间的时候，史森明的头还是晕晕乎乎的。  
喝了酒的史森明脑海里仿佛开了小剧场，一晚上的光怪陆离走马车似的从眼前划过，他没想到晚上联盟一起吃饭时候会被灌这么多酒，连小狗都要灌他...后来喝到最后，好像IG的人还过来敬酒，先是the shy和rookie，然后是宝蓝、然后是喻文波，喻文波好像还捏了他的脸，这家伙真实目无尊长，好像喻文波的手又被一个人给打开了，那是谁，好眼熟，怎么这么高，像座山，简直和那家伙一模一样...  
...

感觉脸上又被人温柔地搓捻着，脑海画面突然又转会眼前，恍惚间史森明看见高振宁窗台上放着的那个金灿灿的奖杯，今晚他好像也拿了一个。

2018年的英雄联盟颁奖之夜：  
——年度最佳打野高振宁，年度最佳辅助史森明。

对哦，我拿到了最佳辅助，那是我的奖杯，史森明打了个嗝，揉了揉脑袋，酒精的刺激让他半眯着眼，刚要上前便觉得腿软，差点摔倒时感到背后被一个暖烘烘的东西拖拽进一个温暖的怀抱。  
“我，我想睡觉拿我的奖杯...”史森明两手向奖杯的方向撑了撑，就感到被两个更大的手掌暖烘烘地握住，十指相扣。他觉得有点好笑，这是谁啊，和以前的高振宁一样爱搞这种小动作。  
“奖杯就在那里，先喝水再去拿好不好？”身后的人温柔地在他耳边念了两句，轻轻地吻着他的耳廓，史森明觉得酥酥痒痒的。  
“唔，好吧，我今年其实表现的也不好...”史森明听话地点点头，而后低了下去，台上发言时，他也是如是说。的确，时隔一个月，S8赛季的失利，没有人不会为那场比赛而感到遗憾。  
“怎么会不好，你这么优秀，不管拿不拿奖，你一直是我心里最优秀的辅助...”感到脑后的发好像被温柔地抚摸，正想着是谁，史森明感到下巴被人突然捏起，他被迫抬起头，强撑着睁开眼，一张脸出现在眼前。

高振宁？！  
那人笑着望着他，在他的唇上落下一个吻。  
“唔——”久违的吻。  
“明，你最近好像不太自觉...”那人放开他的唇，转攻向脖颈。  
“我...我哪里不自觉？”史森明的酒醒了一半，被高振宁亲得痒，抬手去推，手腕却被轻巧地攥住。  
“身为猎物的不自觉，你到底要吊我多久，嗯？”高振宁手探进史森明的衣襟，摸上他那细瘦冰凉的腰际，惩罚式地轻轻啃咬史森明的侧颈，微微的痛感中升起一丝快感。  
“打赌的玩笑话，你还当真？”史森明笑，嘴扬起好看的弧度，他承认，他有点想高振宁了。

S8冠军总决赛的前夜，深夜失眠的高振宁，在凌晨三点给史森明发了一条微信——  
“打个赌，如果我赢了冠军，我们复合，好不好？”  
在第二天的上场前，他收到了史森明的微信。  
“等你赢了比赛，觉得配得上爸爸，我再好好考虑。”

比赛结束后，两人便都被安排到各自紧凑的行程中，那个看似玩笑的赌约无人再提，一拖便拖到了颁奖之夜，两人得以再次见面。  
当晚，两人虽在两个队，却在同一个领奖台获得了对LOL电竞选手来说，在这个国家、这个领域含金量最高的殊荣。颁奖时，台上的史森明偶尔瞥他一两眼，高振宁都觉得心如擂鼓。而到了一起接受群访，竟然还有记者cue他俩回忆YM时期的事，两人相视一笑，高振宁便觉得口唇燥热，到自己说话时，他瞥了眼史森明咬手指望着他的样子，那孩子又紧张了，他心下了然。  
怕他说出什么么？  
还是...怕他否认什么？

不耐心地等到庆功宴快结束，高振宁急得临时提议IG全队去找RNG的喝一杯，谁知道全队排着队要跟史森明喝，喻文波这家伙甚至还上手要去捏史森明的脸，才刚成年胆儿越来越肥了，高振宁沉着脸把喻文波的“罪恶之手”抓开，才发现史森明已经红着脸乐呵呵地抱着酒杯打嗝。  
这家伙，这么快就醉了么？  
庆功宴散的时候，喝醉的人十有八九，互相搀扶跌跌撞撞，好在大家都住在一个酒店，房间都在楼上，没人发现的是，说要带史森明叙叙旧的高振宁，抱着他直接进了自己房间...

“明，你想我么？”此时的高振宁吻向史森明耳垂，热气喷向他的颈窝，怀里的小孩不舒服地扭动了下，被他一搂抱得更紧。  
“群访的时候，你不是说分开也挺好的么？”史森明不知哪来的力气，突然一把推开了高振宁，腿软地撞进洗浴室，冲到洗手台前洗了把脸。  
“骗记者的话，你也当真？”看他撑着水池站不稳，借着身高的优势，高振宁从身后环住史森明的腰，让他踩在自己的脚背上，帮他撑着腰背。  
“你说的话，我哪句没当过真。”从冷水里抬起头的史森明，望着镜子里，站在他背后的高振宁问道。  
“明...”透过镜子，高振宁不是没有看见史森明的表情，嘴角失了刚刚的笑意，双眼通红，眼角不知是挂着水还是泪。

一年多前，在高振宁加入IG的第一天，他向史森明提出了分手。  
一条短信，说了句“我还是配不上你，分了吧”  
过了半天的时间，那边回了两条。  
“行，那就分手吧。”  
“我从没有说过你配不上。”

高振宁承认，当时看到史森明的短信时，他就后悔了。他觉得自己就像网友曾经在自己决定转型打野时嘲讽的那样——冲动、莽撞又自负，但是不甘的情绪仍在当时年少的心里作祟，他努力了那么久终于进了IG，但这支队伍当时仍不比RNG那般正劲的风头。  
他追不上他，他不甘心。

“那我后面还补充说了一句，你听到了么？”  
高振宁转过史森明的身，将他抱着坐到洗手台上面对自己，接着道：“最后一句，我说PDD老师把我俩拉在一起挺好的，这个挺好的，不只是过去挺好的，现在、未来...只要我们能在一起，对我来说都是最好的，明。”  
话说到最后一个字，高振宁望着史森明已经红得像兔子的眼睛，才确定从史森明眼睛里不断滑出来的液体——是眼泪。  
“是么？现在拿下S赛季冠军了，觉得配得上爸爸了？爸爸才不稀——唔！”  
话没说完，高振宁已经封住了史森明的唇，这个吻不比刚刚的轻巧温柔，而是更为霸道凶猛，如他们第一次接吻时那般激烈，却又不似第一次洒脱，带着一些隐忍，高振宁舔弄、撕咬着他的嘴唇，却又不敢把舌头伸进来，只在那两瓣来回逡巡。  
“明，那些都是批话，你也知道，我最爱说批话了...”两唇分开，高振宁望着史森明，抬手去擦他潮湿的眼角，吻得迷迷糊糊的史森明却被逗乐了，露出两排好看乳白的牙齿，两眼迷离地望向高振宁。  
高振宁将他搂在怀里，把史森明的头按在自己的颈窝，压着嗓子，尽量让自己的声音听起来更成熟些：“明，对不起，我说的什么配不上都是屁话，原谅我好不好...”  
“高振宁身上真臭，一股脂粉味儿。”史森明还是没接话，在高振宁怀里打了个小酒嗝，不舒服地扯了扯领结。晚会结束，他和余霜合影的时候正看着不远处高振宁和几个激动的女粉丝合影。  
“你...都不主动和我单独合影。”史森明从高振宁，食指点在高振宁的胸前，酒熏得脸红扑扑的。  
“我当时就是要去找你，谁知道被你的余霜阿姨截胡了，我这不是为了化解我的尴尬，勉为其难和她们合影...怎么，吃醋了？”解释到一半的高振宁回过神来，才品出史森明话里的意思，将他指向自己心脏的手腕一握，抬至嘴边，轻轻地啃咬了下他的食指。  
玩电竞的人手指都比常人灵敏灵活，而相对的，也更为敏感。  
史森明被这么一咬，“嗯..”的一句呻吟便从嘴里泄了出来，此时他就还没醒，被高振宁这么一折腾，脑子更乱。  
“史森明，如果你答应我，今晚你想怎么来就怎么来，想拍多少照片都行~”高振宁看史森明这迷迷糊糊的样子，情不自禁地又捏起他的下巴，在他红嘟嘟的嘴唇上又复轻啄了几口。  
“唔...又跟爸爸提条件，你真的是...唔...蹬鼻子上脸...”史森明感到高振宁的手开始不老实地撩起他的已经有些发皱的西装，探入他的白衬衣，握住了他的腰。  
“你把手...拿出来！”史森明扭了扭，发现高振宁的手跟个牛皮膏药一样甩不开，非但如此，那炙热甚至可以称之为滚烫的手掌抚摸着他的皮肤，一路点火到了他的小腹，胸线...然后是胸前的那粒敏感...  
“明，答应我好不好...”  
高振宁在他的右耳若有似无地吐着热气，熏得他又痒又躁。  
“你这家伙...学会趁人之危了...唔嗯...！”  
西装被脱下，白色的衬衣推至胸前，高振宁极有耐心甚至没有急着解开他的扣子，而是在那衬衫下轻轻地来回揉捏着他的乳首，不一会儿便察觉到两颗逐渐挺立起来。  
“明， 你还是这么敏感，一撩就着，这么好的优点，我怎么会不好好利用？”高振宁吻向他的侧颈，舌尖在史森明的动脉附近游走，又湿又滑弄得他极痒。  
“喂(#`O′)，你快点放手啊，喂！....唔....”  
史森明的敏感带高振宁是了如指掌的，换句话说，史森明的身体其实是高振宁调教出来的，年少不经事，稚嫩的身体最初就是被那人刻画描摹，即使过去这几年，史森明哪里敏感禁不起挑逗，高振宁摸得明明白白。  
高振宁的舌头在史森明的喉结打了个圈，轻轻地啃咬了下他的喉结，感到小孩明显抖了一下，满意地向他细瘦的锁骨攻去。  
“...高振宁你...TM欺负爸爸喝酒了没力气...啊！...”  
史森明好不容易挣脱，抬手去推高振宁，两手却被一起攥住直接抬至头顶，抵到了洗手台的镜子上。  
“史森明，你这里都红了...看来你喝完酒更敏感...我来尝尝...”  
高振宁一手搂着史森明细弱的小腰，细密的轻吻落在他的胸前，那里早已是一片绯红。  
史森明被撩拨得已说不出话，眼里重新开始充盈被挑逗撩拨起的生理泪水。他无力地挣了挣被抵住的两手，无奈高振宁力气太大。加之酒精，只觉喉咙被塞满了甜腻的棉花糖，偶尔隐晦的呻吟声，在高振宁听了早已成了最好的催情药。  
“明，给我，好不好？”  
搂在腰间的手向下探去，伸进了史森明的西裤中，圆肉的小屁股被炙热的手掌碰到时轻微地僵硬了一下，随即听到史森明发出一声闷哼，高振宁心软松了史森明头顶的束缚，那孩子登时如脱了线的木偶，自然地搂上了他的脖子。

嘴上再硬，身体的反应已是如实相告。  
饶是骗的了自己，也再也骗不了高振宁。

他很想他，分开后的每个夜晚，窗外的清风明月，都有他的影子。  
那是史森明不懂情爱时，就已出现生命里的那个人，  
是他最初的队友，也是最初最崇拜的人。  
甚至自己的ID都要模仿他的样子，Ming和Ning，多好的两个ID。  
别人嘲弄他，他们哪知，从那时起，他就是他心里的“王”。  
心甘情愿的沉浮，奋不顾身的保护，千万人哪知，那时候自己的辅助能进步飞速，全赖眼前的这个人——那是出于原始本心的拼死守护欲望啊。  
这个人，曾是他全部的全部。

这个人，曾离开他好久好久。  
此刻却又抱着他，亲昵地吻着他，撩拨着他，问他可不可以重新在一起。

他怎么会不愿意呢？  
他至始至终，都，心甘情愿。

西装裤不知何时已被脱下，赤身luo/ti，史森明面色潮红望着高振宁，还带着一些羞涩，头埋在两臂间，在高振宁满是爱意的亲吻中微微地发抖。  
那落在周身的吻早已变了味道，毫不掩饰的欲望，伴着亲吻皮肤发出的“chu”声响在浴室回荡。  
史森明知道，即使再被眼前这家伙抛弃一百次，第一百零一次还是会想要他的拥抱。  
就像现在这样，被他这样抱着吻着，完完全全在他的掌控之下。

高振宁吻得惬意，在亲昵中也早已被欲望压得喘不过气，他两手扯开了自己衬衣的扣子，露出已沁着薄汗的胸膛。史森明早就被他摸得软得像一滩水，软软地靠在他怀里，扫了眼高振宁的小腹下的隆起，心跳又加快了不少。  
高振宁见史森明意乱情迷的样子，反手将他横抱而起，环视了浴室四周，看到了酒店提供的润滑液和安全套，大手一抓进了出了浴室。

被温柔地放在床上，看着高振宁俯身到眼前，史森明扬起手摸了摸他滚烫的脸颊，只觉得眼前晦暗，两耳轰鸣。  
室内只亮着一盏落地灯，温暖又暧昧，高振宁的半张脸隐没在阴暗中，看起来比几年前成熟太多。  
感到燥热的吻落在额头，那人一遍一遍地说着，史森明，我好想你...我想要你...他闭着眼露出一个微笑，羞涩地点了点头，不敢再看高振宁的反应。  
听见布料的摩擦声和拆解塑料包装的声音，史森明刚要睁眼，却感到身下一凉，“唔——”唇上的吻同时落下，高振宁一边温柔地亲吻着他，一边耐心地抚弄他的身后。比起一年前，他的确温柔不少，这是谁教他的么？  
史森明突然觉得鼻子发酸，抬手在高振宁的胳膊上掐了一把。  
“怎么？不舒服么？”高振宁吃痛手上停了动作，起身望向史森明，小孩在怀里撇着嘴，眼角还挂着泪。  
“一年不见了，你技术反而熟练了...”史森明转头把脸埋到被子里，在棉絮间道。  
“怎么，喜欢原来那么粗暴的？”高振宁见史森明这样，笑着捏了捏小孩肉乎乎的脸。  
“你和谁...练的...”史森明把头埋得更深，压着被子闷声小心地问道。  
“吃醋了？”高振宁把史森明的脸从被枕间拉了出来，吻向他的脸颊，宠溺地笑着道：“我的明神，这个世界上学习经验不只是可以通过实践，还有书本和视频...”  
史森明一听，知是高振宁讲的什么视频，脸更红了。两人分开后，他也偷偷看过一两部，还偶尔看看粉丝写的他和高振宁的CP同人...正想着，高振宁一把把他拉进怀里，说了句：“又在走神。”就感到后脑勺被按住，那人已霸道地封住了他的唇。  
这次舌头轻而易举地撬开了唇齿，缱绻地在他湿热的口腔中攻城略池，快速席卷了他的上颚和舌底。  
“唔——嗯——”史森明被吻得大脑一片空白，不知是否因为他激动，眼泪不断地从眼角冒出，令他自己都意外。史森明不安地扭动了几下，感到高振宁的手再次划向了他的身后，伸进了第一根手指。  
“别怕，不疼，放松...”高振宁一边吻着史森明眼角的潮湿，一边极为耐心地替他扩充，他怀抱着他，望着他朦胧的双眼，不时亲吻着他的鼻尖与额头，让他感到被宠着爱着。在进入第三根手指的时候，明显听到史森明不舒服地哼了一声，高振宁即刻抽了手，握着史森明的腰帮他调整了一个更为舒服的方式，让他紧张到拱起的背放松下来，温柔地分开了他两条白皙如藕的腿。  
毕竟已经很久没有像这般赤裸相对，史森明看了眼高振宁腹下的粗大还是不好意思地撇过头去，高振宁捏住史森明的小巴，食指在那已经被吻得红肿的嘴唇上摩挲了片刻，欣赏他情欲欲来的神情。“明...”高振宁要说什么，望着史森明又一时哑然。  
史森明望着他，感到身后的穴口已经被一个粗大跳着青筋的东西抵住，着实令他倒抽了口凉气。  
“进来吧...”史森明突然抓住了高振宁两边的手臂，憋着劲儿挺起身吻上了高振宁的前胸，他身体淡淡的烟酒味令他着迷，在很久以前，他就已经喜欢上了那个味道  
“啊——”还没等他躺下，刹那间史森明便觉眼前发黑，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，即使做了足够的润滑，但一年多没有被开垦的地方猛然间进入，仍有种疏离的撕裂感。  
那凶猛的欲望只埋进了一半，强烈的快感就已经像潮水般重重迎面扑来，史森明倒吸了两口气，觉得心疼陡然加快。  
“明，你永远都是我的最佳...”高振宁俯下身，手臂探向了他的后背，在他的脊椎骨上攀抚着安慰，吻细碎地落在史森明的侧颈和肩窝，而后猛一个挺身，夹杂着全部的欲望深深地顶入。  
在完全进入史森明时，几滴滚烫的汗滚落史森明的前胸，那里早已烫得如一片火海。  
“嗯啊...”史森明声音发颤，剩下的音节全部埋没进两个人的亲吻中，高振宁抚摸着他柔软的黑发，下身开始由缓渐快地顶动。  
快速抽插带来交合处的水声令情欲叠加，史森明想要说什么，早已被高亢的冲撞压成了断断续续的呻吟，冷汗浸着他那张酒后微醺的脸，嘴唇红得像吃了樱桃，高振宁忍不住把手指伸进史森明的嘴里，随着下身的疯狂的挺进搅动着他的唇舌。  
“宁...宁王...”淫靡的津液挂在史森明的唇角，看着像个第一春潮的少年，高振宁望着心动不已，忍不住又俯下身亲吻了几遍。  
史森明的欲望也抬头许久，领口滴滴答答地挂着水，红彤彤的甚是可爱，高振宁握住的时候，听见史森明“啊——”的喊出了声。  
“怎么，很久没给自己解决了？”高振宁套弄了几下接着道，“还是说，等着让我帮你解决？”史森明忙捂住了脸摇了摇头，牙齿缝间却早已泄露出压抑忍耐中软绵绵的呻吟。  
高振宁看他这样也没再说什么批话，拉起史森明的手指亲了亲，而后加快了手里和身下的动作。电竞选手的手指相当灵活，帮史森明套弄了不多会儿，加之身后顶弄的双重刺激，史森明很快缴枪，小腹一片白浊。  
高振宁望着食指上沾着的一点，放入嘴中当着还在高|||潮中的史森明品了品，见小孩不好意思地撇过头，下身有使劲儿顶动了两下。  
“久违的明神的味道，尝尝？”说话间，高振宁拉起史森明的腰，让他半坐在自己怀里，两个人那里还交合着，这个姿势多少令史森明多少有些难为情，正当他感到高振宁那话儿似乎在自己里面又大了一圈时，便觉高振宁又吻上了他的唇，咸腥的味道在嘴里散开...“唔——你这家伙...是接吻狂魔吗？”  
“不喜欢？”两人分开时，嘴角还挂着淫mi的银线，高振宁亲昵在他的耳廓又吻了几下，“我知道你喜欢。”

高振宁捞住史森明的腰，让他转过身去，更深入地从身后进入。  
数百次疯狂的顶撞与抽插后，欲望终于冲撞到了最高的山峰...  
他紧紧地拥着史森明的后背，伴随着低吼，最后的达到高潮。此时的史森明已是精疲力尽，整个人软得像一滩水，被高振宁从身后抱着，抓住床单，十指骨节发白。

“好喜欢你...”他吻着他颤抖的后颈，那里已挂满了薄汗。

好喜欢你，史森明。  
你身上每一点每一个地方我都喜欢。  
你每个动作每个笑容你灵魂的每一寸我都喜欢。  
虽然高振宁很少说肉麻的话，但这些话在他心里已经道了无数遍。

...  
抱着史森明去浴室洗完，无想两人又在浴缸里又做了一次，抱着史森明从浴室出来的时候，小孩已经累得睁不开眼。  
“起来喝点水，这样下去你要脱水了。”高振宁吻了吻史森明的额头，将他唤醒。  
“高振宁...”史森明捧着一个大玻璃杯喝了两口，才能发出稍显正常的声音。  
“怎么了？还想要？”高振宁笑着坐在他身旁，撩了撩他微湿的发梢。  
“滚！”史森明抬手去打，高振宁没躲让他打在胸前。  
“怎么样，我这一年有健身，是不是身材更不错了？”高振宁依然自顾自说着批话。  
“嗯，脸皮越来越厚了...”史森明道。  
“你刚想说什么？”高振宁又问。  
“...”史森明垂眸扬起嘴角，又喝了口水，“你不是说想复合么？”  
“嗯嗯嗯！”高振宁俯身过来听答案。  
“德杯赢了爸爸再说吧！——唔！”史森明话没说完，高振宁又压上了床。  
“那我先把今天的肉吃够...”

END


End file.
